A Message to Atemu
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuugi has spent the last few days in despair. Avoiding all his friends, he seems to be falling more into a depression. However, with the discovery of a little note, can an ancient pharaoh make his hikari open up and stop his sadness?


In short: This is partly for YaoiShoujo... partly because it helps me releave my own emotions. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yuugiou_. If I did, I would have money (Mhmm... money...)

Yuugi walked up the sidewalk leading to his grandfather's _Kame Game Store_. Trudging his feet as he walked, he buried his head inside the protection and warmth of his sweatshirt; partly to protect his face from the little-too-cold wind, and partly to keep from having to look ahead of himself. Watching his feet as they took each step, he shielded his gaze against the small droplets of fallen rain as he made his way into the house.

The familiar jangle of bells sounded as Yuugi entered his grandfather's establishment. Glancing up from his periodical behind the desk, Suguroko saw his kin and smiled. "Hi, Yuugi-kun. Have a nice day at school?" Without a verbal reply, Yuugi mustered enough energy to look up at his guardian, frown slightly and shrug. A worried look crossed the older one's face, but the game store owner said nothing on the basis he did not know what to say.

"I'll be in my room." Yuugi muttered, making his way to the stairs behind the desk. Before he made it too far up, Suguroko called after him.

"Yuugi, there is a snack in the kitchen for you, if you want it."

"I'm not hungry." Yuugi responded, not even bothering to turn his head and look his grandfather in the eye. Making the trip up the last few steps, the sound of Yuugi's ascent ended. There were two soft clicks of a door, signaling the opening and closing. At the base of the stairs, still looking worried and distraught, Suguroko remained concerned at Yuugi's behaviour. He had been acting that way for the past few days. There were some moments when Yuugi seemed normal again, smiling and even laughing, but there was always that unspoken sadness behind his usual sparkling violet eyes. Gently biting his lower lip, several ideas crossed the old man's mind that would help in making his grandson feel better. These thoughts were interrupted, however, with the addition of four teenagers to the store.

In his room, Yuugi let his bag fall aimlessly to the floor. Flopping down on his bed, he settled his arms at his sides as his gaze watched the ceiling. No emotion crossed the short teen's face as he lay there; no happiness, sadness, anger, disappointment, stress... he simply lay there, unmoving. Eventually, his position started to effect his body. Letting it slowly shut down, the small duelist gave in. His eyelids eventually closed as the little high school student fell asleep.

Several hours passed and, when Yuugi finally awoke, he was unaware if it was caused by his body shivering, or the fact his grandfather was knocking on his bedroom door. Sitting up, the small one shuddered momentarily from the cold. The temperature was not cold within his room, but that is generally what happens when one falls asleep without blankets. Yuugi wiped his aloof hair from his eyes before getting up and walking to the door. In the frame stood his granfather. Smiling, worry seeped into his features; all the more noticable since he was so old. Holding out a tray, he said in his best cheery voice: "I made you something to eat, Yuugi."

"...I'm not hungry." Yuugi said once more, repeating one of the few things he said to his grandfather that day.

"I thought you might say that." Suguroko replied, sounding halfway between concerned and annoyed. "But you have not eaten a thing since you've been home and all you've been doing all afternoon is sleep."

"I was tired." Yuugi supplied.

"Either way, you need to eat." Suguroko thrust the tray in front of his grandson. Startled, Yuugi met his guardian's gaze to see a look of stern stubbornness. Knowing he could not dodge this, the smaller one sighed in submission and took a rice ball from the plate. He took a bite, wanting to show his grandfather that he was not starving himself. Satisfied, at least, with this, Suguroko pulled the tray back. "There is a favor I need to ask you." He said. "I have to run out and meet a friend of mine for an hour or so; he has something he would like to speak to me about. Perhaps a new game he heard of from the Phillipines. Anyway, the shop doesn't close for another ninety minutes. I was wondering if you could watch the desk for me. You know: just in case."

"Sure." Yuugi agreed. His grandfather smiled.

"Thanks, Yuugi. I should not be back too late." Starting to walk away, Suguroko realized he still held Yuugi's food in his hands. "I'll just leave your dinner on the table in the kitchen, okay?" Wordlessly, Yuugi nodded his head. As his grandfather descended back to the lower level, Yuugi retreated back into his room to grab his backpack. Perhaps doing his homework would help him keep his mind off things.

(_Roughly forty-five minutes later..._)

_"I don't want a scandal, do I? We had had a very humiliating public confrontation. He was diranged- a lunatic. He didn't actually seem to like me very much; he had threatened to kill me in public."_

_"Why would he wanna kill you in public?"_

_"I think she meant he threatened, in public, to kill her."_

_"...Oh."_

Yuugi smiled as he saw one of his favorite scenes from the movie _Clue_ unfold before him. He kept his post at the counter of the _Kame Game Store_. The smaller TV he had brought in from the kitchen to watch and help pass the time. In those last nearly fifty minutes, only one customer had come in, and they had only spent enough time within the store to buy the latest booster pack for Duel Monsters. Spread out on the far corner of the counter was Yuugi's math homework where he stood. Half of it lay complete, for the movie distracted his attention every once in a while.

The sound of bells rang throughout the store as they richocheted against the glass frame. Grabbing the remote, Yuugi automatically turned the sound of the television down before waiting to greet the customer. The person who had enetered, however, was not in the market to buy anything. Flashing a smile, the boy walked up to the counter. "Hi, aibou." He spoke quietly as soon as they were close enough. Leaning forward, Atemu placed a soft kiss on his hikari's forehead before making his way back behind the counter to the kitchen. Taking the remote in his hands, Yuugi turned up the volume once more.

_"Do you miss him?"_

_"Well, it's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead, I have a life."_

_"But he was your second husband. Your first husband also disappeared."_

_"But that was his _job_. He was an illusionist."_

_"But he never _re_appeared."_

_"He wasn't a very good illusionist."_

Yuugi smiled as he watched the film, chuckling briefly as the all-too-classic lines rang from the speakers. Entering the room from the kitchen, Atemu bit into an apple before staying where he was, watching his hikari. After several moments passed where nothing was spoken between either party, Atemu cleared his throat and walked up to Yuugi.

"Are you ignoring me, hikari?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover. Purring gently in his ear, Atemu placed a kiss on his twin's neckline. "You haven't even said anything to me." Leaning down to kiss his neck again, Yuugi pulled away from his pharaoh's grasp. Startled, Atemu's crimson orbs watched his aibou in both confusion and hurt. He had never pulled away from him like that before.

"Please don't." Was all Yuugi supplied, his eyes swimming in nothing but sadness. His voice breaking, Yuugi tore his gaze away from Atemu and back onto the TV; that cold screen which would distract his thoughts from overflowing once more.

Putting his own emotions aside, Atemu walked up to his aibou again. "Yuugi," His voice resonated through the air, tickling the smaller boy's ears like a gentle cotton breeze. "Are you alright?" Atemu pleaced his hand under his hikari's chin and raised his face to meet his own. In those amethyst orbs, Atemu was shocked to see no trace of the fear he had seen mere seconds before. All that did catch his notice was Yuugi's usual look. No trace of worry was left in Yuugi's eyes or face. Smiling gently, Yuugi pulled away once more and nodded his head in reply.

"I'm fine, Atemu. Daijoubu." Then, to prove it to him, Yuugi placed a soft but rushed kiss on his pharaoh's cheek. "Could you... watch the desk for me for a moment?" Yuugi asked, his eyes once more darting in any direction to keep from meeting his koi's eyes. "I just have to run to the bathroom."

"Where's Suguroko?"

"He said he needed to meet a friend for something. He should be back in another half hour. Could you please watch the desk?"

"...sure." The ancient pharaoh agreed, put off by his boyfriend's actions. Yuugi turned his back and walked to the stairs. Before he could get too far, Atemu reached out his hand and clasped it around Yuugi's. Pulled back, Yuugi's eyes met his pharaoh's.

"What?"

"Are you..." The older one hesitated, unsure how to word his concern to best fit the situation. Not knowing any other way, he sighed and muttered: "Are you _sure_ you are alright?"

"Atemu, I'm fine." Yuugi's voice held a certain tone of defiance and stubbornness. Once again thrown off, Atemu did not know what else to do than to nod his head dumbly and let go of his koi's wrist. With that, Yuugi disappeared back up the stairwell to the bathroom on the upper floor.

Atemu walked over to the telly, turning the level down as the commercials came on; a new brand of shampoo they were advertising. Casting a worried glance up the stairs, Atemu walked over to the side of the counter where Yuugi's homework and books lay. Gathering them up in a neat pile, Atemu noticed a scribble in the margins that Yuugi had made. It was Atemu's name in black ink, looking almost gothic. Behind it, Yuugi had drawn a crude sketch of a broken heart and beneath the pharaoh's name was written: "help me". Fear and dread consuming the ancient Egyptian king's heart, Atemu glanced back at the stairs.

_Yuugi, what's wrong with you?_ The older on thought. _Why did you write this, Yuugi? What can I do to help?_

In the bathroom upstairs, Yuugi turned on the hot water and watched silently as the steam slowly began to rise from the white porcelain sink. Tears dripped from his own eyes, causing ripples in the small pool that was forming in the sink. Hands clutching each side of the basin, Yuugi lowered his head in shame and allowed his tears to flow. "Help me, Atemu..." He whispered, his heart breaking within his chest. "Onegai..."

(_Twenty-nine minutes later..._)

Once again, the bells sounded, signaling the opening of the door to the shop. Yuugi glanced up as he and Atemu helped each other close everything for the night. As before, it was not a customer who entered, but was Suguroko's return. "Anybody come?" He asked.

Yuugi shrugged. "Three people."

Suguroko frowned at this before shrugging. "Well, it's a Monday night. Not to worry." Walking behind the desk, the old man made his way to the kitchen and took off his coat. From the sound of the peltering rain against the house frame, the storm from earlier had worsened. As proof positive, Suguroko's jacket and hat were nearly drenched from water. Taking out a tea kettle, the old man filled it with water and placed it on the stove to heat up. Turning to face the two other occupants of the Mutou household, the old man smiled.

"You two don't have to stand there if you want to do something else. I can finish closing up the shop by myself."

"Are you sure, grampa?" Yuugi asked, taking a step forward. "We could still help."

"No, no. You two boys go ahead upstairs. I'll be fine on my own." Yuugi seemed ready to object again, but Atemu took his aibou's hand. Startling the younger one, Yuugi jumped momentarily and turned to look at his yami spirit.

"Let him handle it, Yuugi. There is not much else to do."

"But..." In Yuugi's eyes, Atemu could once again detect the fear that clenched his heart. Shaking his head, the older one whispered.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. Come on." Without another word, Atemu led his koi up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

In the room, Atemu switched on the lights and guided Yuugi to his bed. Making him sit down, the pharaoh stood before him. "Is something wrong?" Yuugi asked in a small voice that reminded Atemu of a slave knowing he was about to be beaten. Heart clenching once more, Atemu sighed and shook his head. Sitting beside the boy he loved, he watched him with a steady and distressed look.

"What's the matter, Yuugi?" He asked point-blank. Taken aback by this inquiry, Yuugi's face filled with astonishment.

"What do you mean?"

Starting to feel his annoyance bubble, Atemu's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly. "Don't do that, Yuugi. I know something is bothering you. I saw..." Stopping himself, he was aware that the doodle he had spotted was more than likely something Yuugi had not intended him to see at all. However, with nothing else to force his love to talk, Atemu confessed. Lowering his gaze with his voice, he mumbled: "I saw what you wrote in your math notebook." Yuugi was confused; Atemu did not have to be looking at him to feel it. Swallowing, he elaborated on his declaration. "You wrote my name... and then wrote 'help me' beneath it."

The air in the room grew drastically shallow after these words were uttered. Worried that he had caused his hikari to be annoyed with him, Atemu glanced up. He prepared himself to see his koi in a rage, but had not predicted what he actually witnessed. Waterfalls of tears sprang from Yuugi's eyes. Washing down his flushed cheeks, the small one sat in silence, crying. As soon as the initial shock of the outcome wore off, Atemu instinctively moved closer and wrapped his arms around his loved one.

"I'm so sorry..." Yuugi choked out through his onslaught of tears.

"Shh..." Atemu whispered, holding his aibou tightly and rocking him back and forth in his arms. "You don't need to apologize, Yuugi."

"Bu... but..."

"No, Yuugi." Atemu's voice was kind, yet firm. "Don't feel sorry." With nothing else to say, the smaller one simply closed his eyes and continued to cry onto his pharaoh's shirt. Allowing himself to be wrapped in his koi's hold and feeling his love around him, the smaller one eventually began to relax. After several minutes of heated crying, the younger twin's breathing started to become in rhythmatic motions again. The tears streaming from his orbs lessened over time and his muscles bagan to relax and mold into this pharaoh's chest. Roughly forty minutes stretched between the moment Yuugi first started crying to when he became more controlled and calm. Through that entire time, Atemu had refused to let go of his aibou. Clutching the smaller one to his chest, he held his hikari securely, showing him that there was no chance he was leaving him unprotected. The two of them had spent that passing of time in silence; the only sound that had been made was the frequent noise of Yuugi's tears.

After the smaller one's sobs ended, he slowly pulled away from his pharaoh's grasp. Looking down at his koi's shirt, a light chuckle was uttered from his lips. "Look at your shirt, Atemu." Atemu looked down and saw that his shirt was convered with his aibou's tears. Smiling back up at his boyfriend, he only shrugged.

"Maybe I should keep this as a momento." He spoke quietly.

"Why?" Yuugi asked confused, but his voice was light on the verge of laughter.

"So I can always be reminded that my hikari cried in my arms." The older one voiced, his eyes filled with intense sincerity. Yuugi felt his cheeks flush as his heart skipped a beat in his chest. Tearing his gaze away, Yuugi's eyes fell on the bed and remained detached from his pharaoh's orbs. Smiling lovingly, Atemu lifted his hand and pulled his aibou's face upwards once more. Cool amethyst eyes met burning crimson ones as both pharaoh and hikari's eyes met. Breath catching in this throat, Yuugi was unable to say anything. Knowing this, Atemu uttered his question once more: "What's the matter, Yuugi? Why did what I said make you cry so much?" It was those words - that question 'what is the matter' or 'what's wrong' - that arose Yuugi's tears again. Concentrating all his energy on forcing those tears back, Yuugi gulped and took a few moments to answer. When he did, his voice was once again cracked.

"...I just haven't.. been feeling like myself lately." Yuugi muttered.

"I noticed." Atemu spoke quietly, not offering anything else.

"I was feeling really down at school and avoided everyone. Even when Jonouchi and Honda tried to get me to eat lunch with them, I avoided them and sat by myself outside. ...I was feeling horrible, and when I drew that doodle... I just wasn't thinking. I did it automatically."

Inching in closer, Atemu whispered, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" At this, more tears ran down Yuugi's cheeks, but they were immeasurable compared to the first set of waterworks. Wiping the measly tears away, Yuugi replied.

"I didn't want to bother you, Atemu. It just seemed so mundane. I thought I could handle it if I just waited a little while. Maybe it would go away on its own." Yuugi shrugged.

"Well, it didn't." Atemu spoke gently, rubbing the tears from his koi's eyes. "You wouldn't have cried so much if those feelings really were gone." Knowing his pharaoh was right, Yuugi saw no inclination to argue this fact. Instead, he sat in silence and nodded his head. He diverted his eyes to his crossed legs, despite the fact Atemu's hand was still keeping his head facing him. Leaning back into his partner's eyesight, Atemu recaptured Yuugi's gaze. "Tell me honestly, Yuugi: are you alright now?"

"I think I will be." Yuugi responded.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding his head, the smaller one moved closer, entering back into his pharaoh's arms. "I have you now, Atemu." He whispered, so only his koi was able to hear him. "I will be fine as long as I have you with me." Leaning closer, Yuugi placed several soft, momentary kisses on his love's neck. "Arigatou, Atemu-chan. I love you."

Atemu's heart fluttered as he heard these words uttered from his koi's lips. "I love you, too, hikari." Wrapping his arms once again around the smaller one, Atemu pulled him into his lap before looking straight into his eyes. With a smile dancing on his lips, he leaned forward to enter into a sweet, intoxicating kiss with his koiboto.

_Owari_.

I hope you liked! Please R&R! Show your support y love for a silly little YGO-/girlfriend-loving ninja! Onegaishimasu!


End file.
